Prior art devices including one-way valves and variable-volume storage chambers require the separate manufacture of the one-way valves, the closures, the variable-volume storage chambers, and the housings for receiving therein one or more such components. Such prior art devices require the separate manufacture and assembly of multiple components, and in some instances, require sterilization of such multiple components prior to assembly. Such devices can be relatively expensive, and their manufacture relatively time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.